osomatsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2B: The Melancholy of Osomatsu
is the second half of the second episode of Osomatsu-san. Characters *The Sextuplets *Chibita *Shonosuke *Dayon (cameo) *Dekapan *Nyaa Hashimoto *Aida & Sacchi Plot Party of One The episode starts off on what appears to be a card game being played by the sextuplets. However when the camera zooms out, it's then revealed that Osomatsu is just playing by himself and imitating his brothers' voices. He then gets bored and walks out of the house, wondering where his brothers have gone to... Isn't That What He Really Wants? While walking, Osomatsu spots a sign for a Nyaa Hashimoto concert; inside the concert, Choromatsu and some other guys are cheering for Nyaa, saying how cute she is. After the concert, Choromatsu is in line for a photo with Nyaa, as he thinks about how he will get her attention, Osomatsu spots him and asks what he is doing. Choromatsu gets extremely embarrassed, he is then next in line to meet Nyaa, but Osomatsu went ahead first. He thanks Nyaa for taking care of his brother, and asks her to have s** (bleeped out) with his brother. Nyaa is left speechless by this and Choromatsu tells him not to say that word, Osomatsu tells him that he thought that you're supposed to say that to the girl you like. Before Choromatsu can say anymore, Dekapan takes him away since his time is up. Choromatsu then beats up Osomatsu for his embarrassing moment and says to him: "From this day onward, you are a stranger toward me." Trying to be Cool The next scene has Osomatsu spotting Karamatsu on a bridge. Karamatsu attempts to do a cool pose in front of some girls, but the girls think that he's being creepy instead of cool. Osomatsu then tries to get Karamatsu's attention by scaring him, but then Karamatsu falls off the bridge, he isn't pleased by this and gives his brother a bump on the head. This Guy Looks Like Me The following scene has Osomatsu walking around a shopping center, where he spots Todomatsu with a couple of girls; he tries to say "Hi" to Todomatsu, but Todomatsu responds with saying: "Do I know you?" and walking away, giving his brother the cold shoulder. Cat Man and Racing in the River With Osomatsu feeling like that he can't trust his brothers anymore, he spots Ichimatsu running into an alleyway, Osomatsu then follows him and sees him playing with a cat. Then, Ichimatsu holds up the cat and they fuse together and transform into a cat-like human, he then runs off, leaving Osomatsu speechless.... As Osomatsu is still shocked by how Ichimatsu can transform into a cat man, he spots Jyushimatsu swimming really fast and ignoring him. Osomatsu & Chibita The following scene has Osomatsu eating at Chibita's oden shop, Osomatsu tells him that he hasn't been getting along with his brothers as he explains why. After the explanation, Chibita then tells him that it's Osomatsu's fault for making things hard on them. Chibita also mentions that one of the reasons why he hated him as a kid was because of jealousy, as Chibita didn't have any siblings. Osomatsu then snaps and says how annoying it is to have siblings, he then walks out of the shop. New & Old Upon returning home, Osomatsu finds his brothers playing cards with Shonosuke, whom they call "New Osomatsu". Much to the actual Osomatsu's dismay, the episode ends with him throwing Shonosuke out the window. Gallery Trivia *This episode's title is a reference to the series, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. *The two ladies Karamatsu was staring at are shown to work at a Stuabaa Coffee shop in Episode 7A: Todomatsu and the 5 Demons. *Karamatsu narrates the preview for the next episode. Category:Osomatsu-san Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes